


Lavender Roses

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Florist Yachi, Fluff, OsaYachi Week, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Lavender Rose; This delicate color of rose means enchantment and love at first sight. Ideal for a blossoming romance.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Lavender Roses

“Miss, It’s a pull.”

The blondes cheeks felt heat bloom into them as she pulled the door next.

Stepping in she looked back to the man who was trying to hide his laughter, it was obvious by the way his shoulders shook lightly.

“I-I know!”

Humming lightly, Osamu stepped into the flower shop after the woman, closing the door behind them both.

“You do, huh?” Amusement swirled in Osamu’s eyes and laced it’s way into his words as the girl nodded, flustered as she went to take an apron off the side. “You know..I don’t think those are for customers…”

She repeated the same words while putting it on.

“I know.” Quickly turning around to the man, she raised her hands up, shaking them dismissively. “A-ah not that like- ‘I know’ as if I’m just taking it!! I know because I am- I work here! So I know it’s for me!”

Osamu let the laughter spill from his lips as he looked over the girl. She had hair similar to the sunflower petals that they sold the seeds to in the corner. Brown eyes that had kindness swirling around in them, with a blush on her cheeks that matched the tulips from the flustering event of being ‘accused of taking the apron.’

Her skin looked as soft as petals and the slightly parted lips made him think of roses.

“Don’t laugh!”

To Yachi’s misfortune, another laugh was heard throughout the shop.

“I’m sorry,“ He apologizes even though he was still keeping in laughter. Osamu’s eyes flickered down to the name-tag. “Yachi-san?”

The slight irritation that built up from him laughing at her quickly depleted once Yachi realized she hadn’t introduced herself properly.

“Yes, I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner! You are?”

Half lidded eyes became accompanied by a smile, he was always good at changing the subject once someone had ill-feelings towards him.

“Miya Osamu.”

“Okay! Well Miy-“

“Osamu, please. I have a twin. It's easier for me to respond to Osamu.”

The blonde blushed lightly as she said the strangers' given name.

“Okay O-Osamu-san!”

The taller one leaned back against the wall, amusement clear on his face and a tinge of some other emotion-  _ perhaps, interest? _

Just before the florist could speak up the man got to it quicker.

“So you’re here...Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yeah,” It’s cute, he brings out his hands to move along while he’s talking. “I moved into a new apartment, It's looking a little bland. Maybe some low maintenance plants would do?”

Osamu’s hand drifted up to scratch nervously at his cheek.

“I’d like some ones as bright as you.”

“Dude. That was corny.”

Both of them were quick to look to the man that had entered, taking the warm atmosphere away and replacing it with his pink-brown hair.

_ He needed to re-dye his hair. _

The man reached for his apron, quirking his eyebrow slightly as he noticed the blush dancing across his coworkers cheeks.

“Hitoka..don’t tell me you fell for that?”

“I-I didn’t!”

Holding the suspicion on his features as he tied the apron around his back, Hanamaki spoke up again.

“Okay...Well can you atleast pick up a man somewhere else in the shop? I need to get in.”

Sputtering a little she moved out of the way apologizing, eyes darting away from the others which led her not to see the amusement in Hanamaki’s eyes.

_ Well, she didn’t deny. _

Patting her shoulder as he went past her, the male florist walked into the direction of the storage room.

There was a moment of silence before Osamu spoke up again.

“So, you were going to show me some low maintenance plants?”

The noise of a clap echoed through the shop when the small woman excitedly put her hands together, easily becoming at ease once a comfort of hers was mentioned.

“Ah, Yes!” Walking over assuming he followed behind her, Hitoka waved lightly in the direction of one of the smaller ones. “I have this one too, the chinese evergreen! It’s a beautiful plant and doesn’t take up much space, then we have-“

As Osamu watched her talk about the plants she loved so dearly, he could swear she was brighter than the sun that was shining through the window and was positive the flowers were turning to her.

Her soft voice seemed to lift the flowers leafs up just that little bit more.

He found himself glancing towards the sunflower seeds, for some reason trying to think if her hair was the same shade as the petals.

Hitoka followed his line of sight, fingers tapping against the clothing on her hips when she looked back to him.

“Sunflowers are pretty, aren’t they?” A light hum filled the room before she continued. “They are one of my favorites.”

Osamu felt himself smiling back at her, the expression on her face was contagious.

“Yeah?”

He didn’t recognize his voice with how soft those words came out.

The blonde nodded.

“You know,”

Hitoka looked up to the man beside her.

“When there is no sun, the flowers face each other.”

For some reason, Osamu’s heart sped up as he gazed into her eyes.

“So they’re each other's sun?”

“Exactly!”

A snicker came from the corner of the shop as her coworker came out carrying a bag of soil,  _ she’s clueless. _

Ignoring the man's slight glare, Hanamaki continued out to the entrance.

“So which ones?”

Osamu looked back to the florist, a gentle unknown look coming back into the swirl of his eyes.

“I’ll take any three you think is best for me.”

She nodded, going to take one of the potted plants before the well built man beside her took it in his own hands lifting it up. “What other ones?” Once Hitoka pointed to the others he wasted no time in carrying them up to the till.

“Thank you!”

Crinkles reached the corners of his half lidded eyes as he smiled larger.

“Anytime.”

Once paying, Hitoka took one of the smaller ones and helped him out to his car. He said he didn’t need any help but she had insisted.

They let idle chatter surround them as they completed the task, somehow getting onto the topic of Osamu’s work-place.

“Onigiri miya?! My friend Shoyo loves that place!”

The happiness that spread throughout Osamu shocking at that point, there’s nothing better than hearing the restaurant you started up is getting recognized more and more.

“Yeah?” His hand came up to his face, trying to cover his large smile and the blush that started blossoming. “I can tell you’ve never been with them, I would have remembered such a pretty face.” He was sure the florist wouldn’t have noticed by how red her face had become.

“I-I’ll come soon!”

“I’d like that.”

Osamu let his hand fall from his face to go to his car trunk, shutting it down. 

Confusion settled in him as he noticed Hitoka taking out her phone in the corner of his eye.

“Osamu-san?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to exchange numbers? You know incase y-you don’t know how to take care of the plants!”

A laugh was held captive in his chest as he tried to not fluster her more by making it obvious he found this amusing. 

_ She wasn’t a very good liar. _

Taking out his phone, he appreciated the way the sunlight made her rosy cheeks more clear to him.

“Of course.”

**_Osamu was glad he got her number. He would have ended up having an apartment full of plants otherwise from coming to flirt with the cute florist that much._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this osayachi :>


End file.
